Salvaje
by Lunaduct
Summary: ¿Quién diría que existían otras maneras de liberar el enojo?


**Salvaje**

El reloj marcaba las 7pm en punto, y como siempre, desde que se conocieron los más jóvenes de la familia estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión, ambos ya tenían diecinueve años y a pesar que sus cuerpos habían cambiado, sus rostros habían ido adquiriendo detalles, sus conocimientos sobre ciertos temas y su mente se habían expandido, aún no sabían lidiar el uno con el otro, llámenlo ironía, llámenlo terquedad, el punto era que seguían discutiendo ignorando a todo y a todos, por lo que no notaron cuando quedaron solos, Kasumi había aprendido que las peleas no terminaban bien para su comida, por lo que había decidido guardar la exquisita comida recién preparada y llevar a la familia afuera hasta que Ranma y Akane terminaran de pelear, normalmente sus disputas duraban poco, uno de los dos siempre cedía, solo que en esta ocasión ninguno parecía que iba a ceder, por lo que la familia fue a dar un paseo hasta que los dos arreglaran sus diferencias…

—¡¿Dime qué diablos hacías allí?! —La discusión sin embargo había adquirido ciertos toques maduros, ya no se insultaban como antes, y tampoco se gritaban tanto, ahora más bien era como una conversación un tanto acalorada.

—¡Ya te lo dije, me dijeron que tenían mi almuerzo y quise ir a recuperarlo, no tenía idea de nada! —dijo Akane viéndolo fijamente, sabía que estaba molesto por el escenario que había montado un compañero de la universidad para declarársele, había llevado un enorme peluche y arriba del edificio donde recibían clases había escrito con rosas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, cualquiera pensaría que había firmado su sentencia de muerte ya que se había declarado a la prometida de uno de los mejores artistas marciales, un talento, se decía; pero el asunto era que el pobre incauto desconocía de esta situación tan particular por lo que no sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba… Al destino se le ocurrió que ese preciso día Ranma olvidara su billetera por lo fue en busca de su prometida para pedirle algo de dinero, pero cuando la encontró vio el escenario, con el sujeto en cuestión, de rodillas y ofreciéndole como todo un caballero el enorme oso de peluche, aún más: vio en las mejillas de su prometida algo similar al sonrojo, aunque un poco más sutil y bueno, enloqueció, de pronto ya no quedaba ese agradable muchacho que fue en busca de saciar su hambre, ni siquiera recordaba que la tenía, sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró mal al tipo en cuestión, demasiado mal, si podía recordar Akane, tanto que incluso a la misma Akane se le había erizado la piel y su cuerpo (entrenado por años) había adquirido una posición de defensa, de nuevo y para mala suerte del osado sujeto, él no sintió nada, normal para un tipo que estudia nutrición, así que cuando se dio cuenta de la intrusión se levantó y le pidió a Ranma que se fuera, ya que estaba ocupado con algo importante, oremos todos por el pobre iluso, no sabía a quién se dirigía, no sabía que estaba colocando una gota de sangre en un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos y salvajes; Akane viendo la situación inmediatamente puso a la pobre alma que estaba a punto de perecer a manos de su prometido detrás suyo y viendo a los ojos a Ranma le dijo: —Cálmate, no es lo que parece, él no lo sabe— dijo y eso pareció calmar a la enfurecida bestia que habitaba dentro de su interior, porque se detuvo y con un gesto señaló la salida, pronto se marchó dejando sola a Akane y a la que pudo ser la víctima de una golpiza…

Luego de eso Akane le explicó todo, le dijo que ella estaba comprometida e incluso para hacerle notar su error le había dicho el nombre de su prometido, y le había advertido que estuvo cerca de una masacre, luego de ello salió de allí y bueno, básicamente desde allí había comenzado su problema, cuando salió Ranma ya no estaba pero Akane sabía que eso no se quedaría así.

Ranma en los últimos meses se había vuelto un completo posesivo y aunque jamás llegaba a la violencia, el hecho de que se ha estado conteniendo desde hace mucho, ha generado que guarde constantemente su furia, el sujeto era una bomba de tiempo, por lo que este incidente estaba rayando sus límites, no es de sorprender que a los dioses les hiciera gracia y quisieran presionarlo un poco más, por azares del destino, al mayor idiota de todos se le ocurrió hacer su aparición y tocando la puerta, en medio de la discusión, llevando un ramo de rosas y un poema para su amada Akane, Kuno apareció; él tenía la mejor de las suertes para ese tipo de situaciones, o la peor… sin duda la peor, porque minutos atrás, otro ingenuo casi corre con la misma suerte, es una lástima que los instintos de Ryoga estuviesen tan desarrollados que por más que quisiese no le permitieron entrar a la casa.

Cuando Ranma abrió y vio a Kuno con el ramo y el poema, por fin rebasó su límite ¿Es que nadie entendía que Akane estaba prometida? ¿No respetaban esa unión? Peor aún ¿No lo respetaban? ¿Por qué insistían tanto en tratar de conquistarla? cuando era más que obvio que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, y si no, pregúntenle a todos fuera de esa esfera de locos, hasta un ciego podía notar sus tentativas por pasar con ella, las excusas que ponía para ir a recogerla de su facultad, nadie notaba que ciertos días ocultaba el paraguas de Akane para poder compartir el de él, y así estar más cerca de ella, ni percibían sus celos ¿qué hay de ellos?, pobres ilusos si creían que podían seguir cortejando a SU prometida.

Así que viéndolo, su aura roja aumentó y el pobre Kuno fue mandado a volar junto con sus ostentosas flores y su mal elaborado poema, sin embargo Ranma no se vio conforme, regresó a la sala y ahora su furia estaba al límite, Akane quiso huir, tenía miedo, pero.. ¿De qué? él sería incapaz de golpearla, aunque viendo la furia de sus ojos lo empezaba a dudar, la amenaza y el miedo hace cosas inesperadas con nosotros, y Akane creyendo que mostrar miedo la haría parecer débil, se enfrentó a él… Muy mala decisión.

—¿Vas a seguir peleando? Ya me da igual, supéralo Ranma. No soy de tu propiedad —dijo y se levantó dispuesta a irse, Ranma la sujetó fuertemente de sus brazos, ni siquiera a Akane le quedaba claro que ella era su prometida, así que con violencia estampó sus labios con los suyos, si no le quedaba claro, entonces él esclarecería sus dudas, comenzó a besarla con violencia, primitivo, _salvaje,_ lleno de dudas y celos, pero con una pasión desbordante, y una lujuria digna de quien ha estado en el celibato y cerca de la mujer que secretamente (o no tanto) anhela con el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo…

Akane estaba sorprendida, no podía creer esa manera de besar de su prometido, y no se podía creer que la estaba besando a ella ¡a ella! A quien precisamente antes tantas veces la tachaba de fea o poco atractiva, todo esto y nada se debatía, pero pronto las caricias, los labios y lengua de su prometido fueron apagando su cerebro y simplemente se entregó a la sensación, correspondiendo con el mismo ímpetu a su prometido; Ranma al verse correspondido comenzó a calmarse, creía que al fin Akane estaba entendiendo la situación y comenzó a bajarle la intensidad de sus caricias y del beso, así como había iniciado, el beso había terminado, ambos estaban jadeantes, sus ojos estaban brillantes y un hilo de saliva cubría ambos labios, de pronto se oyó una risa, clara, profunda, Ranma había comenzado a reír, abrazando a Akane cariñosamente, besando su cabeza repetidamente y sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso, ella por su parte comenzaba a dudar si no se había vuelto loco, es que tantas emociones juntas y los actos inesperados del joven no hacían sino sembrar dudas en su cabeza. Nada más lejos de la realidad…

—Akane, estoy furioso contigo… —y volvió a besarla, ¿quién diría que existían otras maneras de liberar el enojo?

 **N/a:** Hola! ¿Cómo van? Espero les haya gustado esta historia, como diría un grandioso meme: no pregunten, solo gócenlo xD. Nos leemos luego.

Luna.


End file.
